The present invention relates to an image output device which outputs an image upon a display device, such as an STB (Set Top Box) or a tuner fitted to a television or a DVD replay device or the like.
An image output device such as an STB or a tuner fitted to a television or a DVD replay device or the like which outputs a video (an image) signal upon a display device such as a television or the like is endowed with display modes of a plurality of types, in order to be able to perform output in the optimum display format corresponding to an aspect ratio (4:3, 16:9, and so on) and to the size and the proportions and so on of the display screen.
Such an image output device outputs a video signal based upon the display mode which has been set by the user. Such display modes may include, for example, a “letterbox” mode in which the video signal which is to be outputted is displayed in the aspect ratio of 16:9, a “zoom” mode in which the video signal which is to be outputted is displayed with its center portion magnified, and a “full” mode in which the video signal which is to be outputted is displayed in an aspect ratio of 4:3.
In each of these display modes, processing such as magnification of the video and the like is performed, in order to make the video signal correspond to the set display mode, according to an original aspect ratio and so on of the video signal which is to be outputted. For example, when outputting an video signal which has the original aspect ratio of 16:9 in letterbox mode, it is outputted without any processing such as magnification being performed. Furthermore, when outputting an video signal which has the original aspect ratio of 4:3 in letterbox mode, processing is performed upon the image which is to be outputted so as to compress it in the vertical direction, in order for its aspect ratio to become 16:9.
The user performs change of the set display mode by actuating a remote control device or the like, according to his taste. When, during replay of a video, the image output device has received a command to start change of the set display mode, as shown in FIG. 1, it displays an abstract image and a name of each display mode over the video which is being replayed, and awaits receipt of a command for a display mode which user wishes. Or, as shown in FIG. 2, each time that input of a setting change for the display mode is received during replay of a video, the image display device may immediately change the display mode setting to the one which is ordered, and the video may thereafter be outputted based upon the display mode to which change has thus been performed.
It should be understood that the abstract image of each display mode which is shown in FIG. 1 changes according to the original aspect ratio of the video signal which is to be outputted and so on. FIGS. 1 and 2 show cases in which the video which is to be outputted has the original aspect ratio of 16:9.
Furthermore, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2002-271707, with some modern image output devices, arrangements are made so that the user is able to set the display mode when a modulation method for the image which is being displayed is changed over from a higher level modulation method to a lower level modulation method. Moreover, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2003-348369, in some cases, there has been proposed a structure in which image output devices are controlled by a single remote actuation device. When the image output device which is the object of control of the single remote actuation device has been changed, the display mode of the image output device after change is set so as to correspond to the display mode of the image output device before change.
Yet further, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2005-91430, with some modern image output devices, arrangements are made so as, when displaying simultaneously two images such as photographs or the like which have been selected from a plurality of images in order to compare together these images, to provide first and second regions in which the two images are displayed, and third and fourth regions in which thumbnail images for selecting these images which are to be displayed in these first and second regions are displayed, so that thereby selecting and changing the images is made simple and easy.
However, when the user changes the display mode setting, the actual image is not outputted based upon the display mode which has been selected, and no image showing what type of image will be outputted appears to the user until after the change of setting display mode is completed. Due to this, he must decide whether the display mode to which he has changed the setting is the mode which he desires or not, while checking the image which has been outputted after the setting change has been completed, and this entails some trouble.
Furthermore, even if the abstract image signals for all of the display modes are outputted as shown in FIG. 1, it is difficult to anticipate how the video which is being replayed at the moment will be actually displayed after the change of setting display mode is completed.
The object of the present invention is to provide an image output device, with which it is possible for the user to select his desired display mode from among a plurality of display modes in a simple and easy manner.